Demonkin
About Demonkin Demonkin are a type of Otherkin. They are occasionally refered to as "Chaotic". Two common types of Demonkin are Incarnate and Decendants. Incarnate demons are demons that incarnate themselves into Human form to study Humans, to complete a specific purpose, or for fun. Decendants of the demon variety are those that are part of a demonic bloodline. Decendants may be mixed, full, or partially human. Decendants can include various types of Otherkin, such as Angelkin, Therians, and Vampires. A common misconception of Demonkin is that they are malevolant beings. Like Fae, Demonkin are energy beings. Without the associated psychological characteristics, the defining attributes between the two would be heavily blurred. Rather than malicious intent, Demonkin let off dark vibrations that attract negative energies, and various supernatural entities. Some might suggest that they have different types and breeds, however, many demonkin find it hard to "classify" themselves. It is debatable where exactly demons come from. Some suggest that they come from other dimensions; others suggest that they come from various parts of the world. Demons can take on many different temperments. Demonkin are often mistaken as Psi-Vampires and occasionally as Therians, due to the feeling of phantom limbs and the need to feed off of energy. Demonkin, due to the variety in appearance, can have the sensation of wings, claws, and other appendages. Demons, in Mythology, and in practice, feed off of energies. There are a few varieties that experiance bloodlust, as well, that is similar to Vampires. Demonkin Appearance A Demon doesn't always conform to the representation set by human culture, or to any other predetermined form. Demons in 'Human form' are able to take on the appearance of whatever is most pleasureable to the eyes, notably sex demons (Succubi and Incubi). In true form, Demons are generally considered to be energy beings (similar to celestial beings), with little or no form. The can possess phantom limbs, wings, horns, claws, talons, and just about any other physical characteristic. Demonic Characteristics The psychological and spiritual characteristics of a Demonkin are what define them. Common characteristsics of Demonkin include: *Detail oriented *Telepathy *The utilization of Daemonologie *Interest of Human behaviors and concepts *The need for knowledge *Tend to frighten people without reason *Pride *Capricious Misanthropic behavior is the feeling of disgust and/or contempt for the Human race. Demons often develope a distaste for Humans after a lifetime of observation, all the while finding it intriguing. Demons in true form do not eat, sleep, ordinarily feel physical pain, or experience Love; finding these qualities of Humans interesting. From this, Demons often enjoy studying and observation, picking up on very small details. They often carry a sense of Pride and Honor in themselves. Demons, with most Otherkin, tend to feel out of place with Humans. However, Demons are very capricious and moody, often experiancing intense mood swings, which further separates them from Human beings. When in true form (without a corporal body), Demons have a very hard time communicating with wordly beings. The love for knowledge, observation, and abstract concepts the Demons have in Humans are the result of being unable to interact, and only to observe. Like many Psi beings, Demons are generally able to utilize telepathy and will things into existance (Daemonologie). Since demons are supernatural beings themselves, they are able to vividly experiance other supernatural phenomenon. A demon often possess these characteristics, but the defining characteristic is the vibrations Demonkin let off. These vibrations are dark, heavy, jaded, sophisticated, and serious. The only other absolute characteristic that demons have are being dark energy beings. These vibrations are less mystic feeling than a Fae, and much more daunting. This often intimidates Humans. Common Types of Demons 1.' Sex Demons' *Succubi and Incubi Succubi and Incubi (Succubus and Incubus, singularly) are sex demons; Succubi are female, Incubi are male. In Mythology, they come in the night to have sex with Humans in their dreams. The myth evolved in such a way that Succubi were the equivalent of Sirens (another type of Sex Demon from Mythology), and enjoyed seducing men. Nowadays, Succubi and Incubi often claim that they feed off the energies produced by sex. 2'. Dreamwalkers' *Drudes *Sex Demons *Mare *Gobblins Dreamwalkers are demons that often appear in people's dreams, or are the result of dreams. Drudes, Incubi/Succubi, and Mares are included in this group. Drudes are demons from German Mythology that are the accumilation of evil from the soul of a female, solidified into a body. They often appear as old women, and sit on the chests of people in the night time to breach their dreams. Drudes are able to Shapeshift. Incubi and Succbi are Sex Demons, but they seduce people in their dreams, or a person can summon them if they wish. Read above for more information on Incubi and Succubi. 3.' Gaurdian Demons' *Familiars, Gaurdians, and Compainions. Familiars, Gaurdians, and Companion demons are demons that accompany a Human through their life, generally helping to resolve an issue or to provide a service. Companion demons are compainions to the Human, often lend their help to resolve problem with the Human for a specific cause. Gaurdians are demons that gaurd over the life of a Human for a specific purpose. Familiars are spirits (mainly Demons, but sometimes Therians) that provide a service to a Human and only that Human exclusively, being bound to it. They take a role of subservience. 4.' Purposeful Demons' *Observer *Mentor *Gaurdian Demons These demons are ones that have Incarnated themselves to fulfill a specific purpose on Earth. Observers are demons that have come to earth to study human ways, in the best possible way; Incarnation. Mentors teach Humans things to help fulfill a purpose, or to create a series of events. 5. Psi-demons *Fear-eaters *Vampiric Demons *Sex Demons This variety of Demons experience bloodlust and/or feed from energies to supply their own (generally a specific type of energy). Fear-eaters are demons that feed exclusively on the energies created by fear. In personality, they are often shocking, dangerous, and untrustworthy, while maintaining the other personality traits that are associated with all demons. Vampiric Demons experiance bloodlust, if of the Sanguinarian variety. Other Vampiric Demons, however, just feed off the energy of humans, for bodily nourishment. These types of demons tend to be mixed in terms of race. Sex Demons feed from energies released during and after sex. Purposes As with most Otherkin, Demonkin don't know what their purpose is. When incarnated into a human body most have lost not only their ablities, but their memory. Demonkin, or Otherkin for that reason, weren't sent here to "kill humans" or something absurd like that, they live in peace among us and hide who they truly are because of comments that ridicule them. If there are any people who believe that they may be Otherkin themselves please visit Otherkin.com, or Otherkinalliance. These websites are filled with people who share your feeling and are accepting and open to your story. This is not a joke, or role playing though, do not take it as such. Category:Otherkin Category:Demonkin